


Masked

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Artisan V, Dante (mentioned) - Freeform, First Meetings, Kyrie (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Masks, Pre-Relationship, Street Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Feeling like the world is heavy upon his shoulders, Nero goes on a holiday to relax.While there, he meets a man that he wishes he had the time to get to know better.





	Masked

Nero stood before the mirror in his rented room, checking over his outfit one last time. The music outside shook the thin walls with the sound of the heavy bass, and the cheers and laughter helped to lift his spirits.

Dante had suggested that Nero get away from home for a while – the stress of a strained relationship with his recently rediscovered father, along with entering university for his first year, had all combined to bring him low. Dante had told him to get away, have some fun and let loose, before responsibilities weighed him down again, and Nero couldn't help but feel thankful for his advice.

The last few days that he had spent in this charming little town had done wonders for him. His lethargy had lifted, a slight spring returning to his step, along with his previously waning appetite. Nero's fluctuating moods had also levelled out, and he was less likely to snap at anyone who accidentally got on his nerves. Which reminded him, he needed to buy something amazing as an apology gift for Kyrie; one of the unfortunate few who Nero had lost his temper with.

This afternoon while wandering around town, Nero had noticed decorations going up all over the place. Asking one of the wait staff at the cafe he had stopped at what was going on, he was informed of the huge masked street party that the town held once a year; and it was happening tonight. It was for everyone to come out and enjoy themselves without fear of censure; the masks hiding everyone's identity – it being up to the individual whether or not they ended up removing it later on.

He had been directed towards a shop off the main thoroughfare, who made beautiful handmade masks. Nero was informed that the handmade masks, made by one of the artisans, weren't normally for sale, though they did stock less elaborate masks for the event. Nero had wondered aloud why they would not sell the masks if they had them in the store, and was told that their maker could not bear to part from his creations, not unless he felt that it was right.

Nero had thanked the other, and headed towards the store, eager to see what they had. He wasn't sure just what he had been expecting when he walked in, but a tall, lithe man around his own age wasn't it. The man sat at the counter, tools and materials spread out across all of the available surface, as he delicately stitched adornments onto the mask he held within his hands.

Nero stood transfixed, watching each movement in awe. It was only when the other man looked up, that Nero finally pulled himself from his daze.

“Welcome!” He greeted Nero, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Are you looking for a mask for tonight?”

Nero nodded dumbly, mind having screeched to a halt as he caught sight of the man's beautiful clear, green eyes.

“Are you looking for a full mask? A half mask? Or just something to cover your eyes?” The man asked Nero.

“Yes.” Nero responded, not really having heard the questions. The sound of light laughter, pulled Nero back to the present, and his cheeks flushed brightly.

“Well how about you look around, and see what catches your fancy then?”

Nero made a small noise meant to signal his assent, and turned towards the walls covered in beautiful masks. His appreciative gasp filled the space between them, as his eyes took in the detailed work.

“Did you make all of these yourself....?” Nero paused, waiting for the other man's name.

“My name is V,” V responded, tapping an nearly hidden name badge pinned on his chest. “And not all of them. I'm headed to university later in the year to do some more studies in design.”

Nero had been wandering around as V spoke, keeping his head turned to listen as he spoke. One mask in particular caught his eye, and he reached out hesitant fingers to lightly graze over the material.

“Ah that's one of mine.” V murmured from behind Nero, causing him to jump. He hadn't realised that V had come out from behind the counter, so enthralled with the eye mask he was standing before.

V lifted the mask from it's display place, offering the material to Nero who held it as carefully as possible. He didn't want to damage the piece; it was much to special for rough handling.

Around the eye pieces, the mask was made of a deep red material; a midnight blue bleeding from the outer edges towards it, and turning a rich purple where the colours met. There were delicately woven edges made of metal, that decorated the outside – Nero managing to see little swords and guns poking out and pointing upwards towards the wearer's temple. As he held the mask up to his face at V's urging, Nero felt as though it had been made just for him.

The material and metal rested upon his face comfortably, the silken ties holding it firmly in place. Turning to look at his reflection in the mirror mounted upon the display, Nero was amazed at how different it made him look. The dark colours of the mask contrasted nicely with his own white hair, and Nero could only imagine just how he would look with the right outfit.

“It looks wonderful,” Nero said with a sigh. “But I doubt that I could afford it, unfortunately.”

He lifted his hands to remove the mask, only to be stopped by V's hand over his own.

“Think of it as a gift then.” V suggested. “It would be a shame for you not to wear it.”

“I can't just take it V! I'm sure it is worth way too much for you to just give it to me!” Nero exclaimed.

“A loan then. It would be good business for people to see our works, and you can return it tomorrow.”

Nero considered V's words; catching sight of himself in the mirror once again. He was tempted, and there wasn't any harm in borrowing it for the night was there? Nero would just have to make sure that he looked after it, and then remembered to return it before he left in the morning.

“Ok, but only for a loan.” Nero agreed.

V smiled happily at him, finally helping Nero remove the mask, and boxing it up carefully. Nero left the store soon afterwards, and excitedly made his way back to his room. He ended up digging through all of his clothes upon his return, determined to find the perfect outfit to go with the mask. In the end, he settled for something simple – fitted black jeans with knee high boots, and a navy blue shirt, opened at the collar.

He slipped the mask into place, smiling at the person looking back at him in the mirror. With one last check that everything was in place, Nero left his room and made his way out to the main street. Already it was filled with people of all ages, dancing, eating and laughing. There were little stalls selling food and drinks, others selling little knick knacks and trinkets; and the atmosphere was cheerful and light-hearted.

Nero noticed that a few people hadn't bothered with masks, but the majority wore them, even if they were pushed to the side as the chatted and laughed.

Nero had barely taken five steps, before his hand was grabbed by a man wearing a half mask made of black leather. Nero recognised V's workmanship in the beautifully wrought metal, twisted into angel wings curving along the cheeks, and the demon horns decorating the top. The man was dressed in stark black and white, his hair following his colour scheme also.

Nero was about to protest the tugging at his arm, when he caught sight of familiar looking green eyes staring back at him from behind the mask. Smile tugging gently at his own lips, Nero gave himself over to V's whims, and followed the other man down the street. V led him around, also keeping a hold on Nero somewhere – his arm, hand or shirt – and the two shared food, drinks and laughter together.

V pulled them from area to area, never seeming able to stop in once place for too long. Nero watched as he flitted from store to store, smiling and laughing with the locals as he picked out the best selections of each food they tried. He haggled viciously with the stall vendors, though Nero could tell that it was all in fun, and that they were all enjoying it tremendously.

When Nero tried his hand at haggling over the price of a handmade blown glass figurine he had his eye on for Kyrie, V had stood in the background laughing as he was taken for a ride. V had eventually stepped in, getting the laughing vendor to lower the price by at least half, and waiting for a sheepish Nero to hand over his money. When they left the stall, each person involved in the transaction was filled with mirth.

Nero hadn't laughed so much in such a long time, and he felt lighter than he had in months. The music thudded through his veins, and the alcohol was loosening the hold he had on his self consciousness. Nero found himself pressed up against V as they danced in the town square, bodies pressed tightly together along with the other hundreds of people dancing there.

V spun around to face him them, a grin plastered across his face and his eyes twinkled merrily. Nero could tell that V too was slightly inebriated, but neither really cared in that moment. Nero could never be sure, but he supposed that it was a moment of insanity that had him leaning forwards to steal a kiss from those smiling lips; surprise nearly toppling him over as V responded eagerly.

The crowd nearby cheered as they kissed, before Nero tugged them out of the square and towards a darkened alley way. V's back had barely hit the wall, when he was pulling Nero into himself. Their lips slotted together seamlessly, the metal of their masks clinking together, delicate metalwork catching upon each other. They laughed as they untangled themselves, their kisses becoming less frantic and more sweet.

Nero wished that he could stay here longer; get to know V better, and maybe even get to see where it could go; but he had to return home in the morning. Then he would be headed off to university, and that meant that the chances of him ever meeting V again would be very low. And even if he managed to come back here for a holiday, well there was no guarantee that V wouldn't already be seeing someone else by then.

Nero pulled back from their kiss slowly, running his fingers gently through V's dual coloured hair. He stared into those captivating green eyes, and knew that he had to leave now, before they made a foolish decision that they would both surely regret. V seemed to come to the same conclusion, as the fingers that had grasped so tightly at Nero's shirt, finally loosened their hold, hands sliding down his chest instead. A light push moved Nero back a little, V stepping out from his place against the wall.

“This is goodbye for tonight isn't it?” Nero asked lowly, grabbing quickly at V's hands before the other man could try to melt back into the crowd.

“Yes,” V responded quietly. “This is goodbye. Thank you Nero.”

V left a light kiss upon the hands that held his own, and then with a quick tug, he turned and disappeared. Nero stood alone in the alley for a brief moment, before he reminded himself that he would see the other the next day when he returned the mask. With that thought in mind, Nero turned and made his way back to his room.

“Did you have a good time?” The older man at the front desk asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Nero responded, a smile once more upon his face. “It was amazing.”

“I see you have one of V's masks, lucky you!”

“Oh, it's just to borrow.” Nero tried to explain, the other giving him a disbelieving look. “I'm going to return it tomorrow.”

“Hmmm.” The other man seemed disinclined to speak on the matter further, so Nero climbed the stairs to his room, carefully removing the mask and placing it back in it's box.

As he lay in bed that night, listening the the quieter music still filling the streets below, Nero could swear that he could still feel the imprint of V's lips upon his own; could still taste him on his lips. Nero fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of dancing wildly with beautiful men with sparkling green eyes, who laughed freely and loved deeply.

The next morning, Nero carefully packed all of his belongings, asking if he could leave his bags at the desk while he returned the mask. Getting confirmation that it was ok, Nero stepped out onto the street, seeing the leftover decorations from the night before. It was obvious that the clean up had already started, but Nero didn't have time to dwell on that as he made his way to the mask shop. He just hoped that they opened this early, as he wasn't sure what he would do if they didn't.

Relief filled Nero as he saw the lights on in the shop, stepping quickly towards the door and pushing it open. Instead of V behind the counter though, there was another woman, delicately treading beads onto a string to stitch onto the mask on the work table. She looked up when she saw Nero walk in, losing interest quite quickly, right up until she noticed the box that he was carrying. Her jaw dropped slightly, and her eyes were glued to Nero's approaching form.

“Er hi, I'm here to return this mask to V?” Nero knew that that had come out sound more like a question that a statement, but the woman's staring was unnerving him.

“V...let you take one of his masks?” The woman breathed out incredulously.

Nero rubbed the back of his head nervously, holding the box out towards the woman. “Yes?”

“Are you a magician? V hardly ever sells his masks.”

“Er, no? And he assured me it was just to borrow.” Nero was starting to feel a bit like an idiot, every sentence out of his mouth becoming a question.

And what had she meant about V not letting others touch his masks? V hadn't seemed to mind Nero touching or even borrowing this one? Or had V just not wanted to say no to a customer? Nero started to feel terrible, thinking that he had made the other man feel like he couldn't say no to him using the mask. But then why had V tried to give it to him, instead of Nero just borrowing it? Nero's head started to ache with all of the questions running though it.

“So, umm V?” Nero prodded, wanting to get this out of the way quickly; and maybe also wanting to get another chance to see the man.

“Oh he's not here. Left to go to university this morning.” The woman replied. “But he did tell me to give this to the guy who came in trying to return something today. I kind of assumed it would be an angry customer and not you.”

Nero took the paper from her gingerly, not sure if he wanted to read the contents.

_Nero,_

_I am giving the mask that you wore to you._

_As you have most likely discovered,_

_I am no longer in town as so you can't return it to me._

_I have a feeling that your honour would not let you return it to someone else,_

_so I must beg your forgiveness for my duplicity._

_I hope that when you look at the mask,_

_that you will think of me,_

_and the night we shared together at the party._

_Who knows Nero?_

_Perhaps years down the track our paths may intersect once again,_

_and I hope that you will remember me fondly if that day comes_

_Wishing you all the best,_

_V_

Nero's fist closed tightly around the letter, wishing to hold V's words to himself. He smiled slightly, and thanked the woman, before retreating back out to the street. As he made his way back to his hotel, Nero remembered the waiter telling him that one of the artisans didn't usually sell his masks – not unless he felt it was right. Had V felt that it was right for Nero to have this mask then? Nero didn't know, and V wasn't around anymore to ask.

He tucked the slightly crumpled note into the mask box, and carried it back to the hotel. He collected his things from the front desk, and headed home – leaving a small piece of his heart behind.

Dante noticed the difference in Nero when he returned, but when he asked if he had had a good time, Nero would simply smile and nod; his eyes would flick towards a mysterious box that now sat upon his dresser, but he wouldn't allow Dante to know what it contained. Unwilling to burden Nero again, Dante let the matter go. It wasn't long before he would leave for Uni after all.

Nero had given both the glass figurine and a well meant apology to Kyrie upon his return, and she had even managed to wrest the story of his failed haggling attempts out of him. She had laughed heartily at his seeming misfortune, and had teased him mercilessly about the crush Nero couldn't seem to hide for the man he had met only twice. Kyrie believed in fate, and had told Nero that if he was meant to see V again, then the universe would arrange for them to meet once more.

Nero stood alone in his new dorm room, boxes scattered around him. He hadn't been fortunate enough to be assigned to a single room, and he was a little nervous about who his room-mate for the next year would be. With careful fingers, Nero lifted out the box that contained the mask V gifted to him, opening it gently and putting in on display upon his dresser. He was standing there admiring the piece, and remembering the amazing man that had crafted it, when he heard footsteps outside of the room.

Walking towards the door, Nero could hear the person outside struggling to handle what sounded like their luggage and keys, and so decided to open the door to help. He was met with a head of jet black hair, streaked throughout with strands of artful silvery white; the owner cursing softly as their keys fell out of their hand.

“Let me help you with that.” Nero offered, bending down at the same time as the other man.

At the sound of Nero's voice, the man in question's head shot up in surprise, obviously not having heard the door open. Familiar green eyes stared back at Nero, though the last time he had seen them, they had been covered by a black leather mask.

“V?” Nero choked out, disbelievingly.

V smiled up at Nero. “Hello again Nero.”

Nero smiled back; that little piece of his heart that he lost, returning to him once more.


End file.
